1. Technical Field
This application relates to displaying or otherwise playing media streams and, in particular, to displaying or otherwise playing media streams during startup of a media system.
2. Related Art
A backup camera is now a common feature in vehicles. Safety standards in some countries have requirements for backup cameras. For example, the standards may require displaying video from the backup camera to a driver within a half of a second of putting a vehicle into reverse gear. In another example, the standards may require continuously displaying the video from the backup camera to the driver. If a portion of the video is missing or a frame is dropped, then the standards may require stopping the display of the video. Stopping display of the video may prevent the driver from relying on video that does not necessarily accurately represent what is behind the vehicle.